Revenge Overcomes
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: "When planning revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself and one for your enemy." When Jade gets raped by Doug the Diaper Guy, she goes to her four best guys, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos and tells him but will they be able to catch him in time before he gets away, and will Jade take the chances of getting revenge. Takes place after Prome Wrecker.


**A/N: Jade/James, Carlos/Cat, Jo/Kendall, Logan/Camille, Beck/Tori**

**Jade's POV**

_**As I lay me down to sleep, I pray **_

I lied there, just staring at the moon, thinking what the hell just happened. Last thing I knew was that Doug the Diaper Guy was carrying me away from Vega's stupid Prome. That's when it hit me. Vega got me raped. I was bloody and my dress was torn. I finally got up and walked out of the ally.

The only people I could go to right now were James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. I walk all the way back to HA to see that everybody left already. I get in my car and tears well up in my eyes. Why? Why did this happen to me? Did he have STD? AIDs? Anything that's harmful?

_**Like a widow's walk my faith will never fade**_

_**Because I know, living right is mostly in the trying **_

_**And I could live with dying tonight**_

I didn't know I was already at the palm woods till James walked out and saw me. I was too deep in thought about everything that's happened that I jumped when I heard him knock on the window.

_**Every heart is built to bend and break**_

_**Like a dam can fall when your tears flood out the lake**_

"Just cry...Just cry as long as you need to." James saw the tears in my eyes once I got out. I hug him which is pretty unusual because Jade freaking West is tough...not weak.

_**Because I know, living right is mostly in the trying **_

_**And I could live with dying tonight **_

"What's wrong?" James asks as I pull away from his warmth.

"Can we go inside?"

_**Every heart is built to bend and break**_

_**Like a dam can fall when your tears flood out the lake**_

_**Because I know living right is sometimes in the crying**_

_**And I could live with dying tonight**_

James and I walk to his apartment as I tell him what happened. "Oh, wow. I can't believe that happened. Jade, I'm sorry. To tell the truth, Vega is the real bad guy."

_**You're never lost at sea**_

_**As long as you keep good company**_

_**When the wind blows, I will go**_

_**But where I'll wash up? Heaven knows**_

I laugh as he unlocks the door. "She's always been the bad guy." After I say that, my phone dings.

_From: Cat_

_To: Jade_

_Hey, are you okay? I haven't see you for a while_

Well, of course she hasn't! I was being raped while losers were having fun!

_**Truth be told...I'm still just scared as hell **_

_**That I'll fool the world and never fool myself **_

_**Because I know living right; it isn't in the lying**_

_**But I could live with trying**_

_**I could live with crying **_

_**I could live with dying tonight**_

James opened the door and I went and sat on the couch. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos come in the living room as Mama Knight walks in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jade." Carlos greets me and comes over to me.

"Carlos, I wouldn't..." But it's too late for James to stop him from hugging me. I accidently scream and Carlos backs away in fear.

"Carlos...Jade was raped."

"What?" Logan piped into the conversation. "Why?"

"I don't know!" I shouted in distress. I jumped up and climbed into the slide.

"Jade, get down here!" Kendall shouted. "Mom, do you not hear any of this?"

**Kendall's POV**

"Jade, come down from there!" I shout. "Mom, do you not hear any of this?"

She turns around from washing dishes and I see she has earbuds on. She takes them out.

"What's going on, Kendall?" She asks as she walks toward us.

"Ask Jade." I point up to the balcony connected to the slide and Jade is standing up by now.

"Jade, what happened?"

"Nothing."

I clear my throat and signal her to be honest. Mom needs to know about this. I mean, she's like Jade's second mom when Jade's real mom is barely there for her.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Jade got raped." James stated.

"Dude!" Jade was clearly mad now.

"Raped?! What? Jade, you should go to the hospital."

"No! I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital." Mom just left the room but was still on her case and Jade came down the slide. James went to the desk as Mom walked out but was still suspicious. James brought a laptop over here and sat on the couch. He started it then got on Google Chrome.

"Jade, what is the name of the guy that raped you?"

"Uh, Doug the Diaper guy."

"James, I don't think this is a good idea." Logan declared as Jade sat down next to James. Carlos, Logan and I went to sit down next to her.

"Ah, here he is. Turns out, he's a criminal that wears a fat suit and disguises himself with a curly brown wig, a diaper, and contacts. He's been wanted for 15 years." I clamp my hand over James mouth and shut the computer.

"Do you not see her right there?! She just got raped, and you think it's a good time to look him up?!" I defend Jade...in a way.

"No, Kendall, its fine. I don't mind."

"Yeah," I scoff. "I know when you're lying, Jade." I start talking to James again. "James, she's probably in shock right now. So, for right now, let it go and let her talk about it when she's ready." I sit down and sigh. He clicks out and shuts down the computer. He shuts it a little and takes it back to the desk. At that moment, Jade's phone rings.

**Jade's POV**

I pick up my phone and see a text from Cat.

_To: Cat_

_From: Jade_

_Hey, I found out you were at the Palm Woods. I called Kendall's mom. Can you meet me outside?_

I walk out but turn back to them so they don't worry.

"Cat's outside. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." James getting up is the last thing I see before walking out. I finally get to the lobby when I see Camille and Jo talking.

"Hey, Jade." They greet me. I just wave and walk out to see Cat leaning on the front of her car.

"What happened?" She saw my torn dress and blood on me.

"Guess. Guess, just guess what happened. Last time you saw me, Doug was carrying me off."

"Um, he took you to a martial arts studio?"

"Oh my god, you just don't get it do you! Because of Tori freaking perfect Vega, I was freaking raped! Cat, I was raped because of her! She got me raped by pronouncing Doug and me king and queen."

"What does raped mean?"

"Oh my god...you know what, just go! Just go! I don't want to see any of you right now! Do not bother coming here tomorrow or Monday!" Because of my yelling, Cat was bug-eyed. She slowly backed away and got in her car.

**Cat's POV**

I feel so bad for Jade. I see James coming up behind her. As I drive away, I watch Jade cry in James arms. I decide to go to Tori's house and antagonize her. Once I get there, I stomp up the stairs, rage boiling inside of me.

I pound on the door and she opens the door quickly. "It was all because of you! You just had to get revenge on Jade, did you?! Because of you, something bad happened to her." I rush past her and walk into the living room.

"What happened?"

"Oh, like you don't know. If you don't know what could happen between two strangers, than you're dumber than a piñata."

"Hey!"

"If you don't know, I'll give you about till tomorrow to figure it out. Don't bother calling her. She's gonna deny your calls and the whole world knows that."

**Jade's POV**

Why the hell am I crying too much? I sniffle and pull away to see that my mascara is all over James' shirt. For a minute, I see Doug behind him and scream. I realize that it's a hallucination and look embarrassed.

"See, this is what Kendall meant by in shock." I point out as we go inside. To be honest, I don't really care about my mascara spread all over my face. I go back in and ignore Jo and Camille greeting me again then immediately asking questions.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Kendall yawns and walks to his and Logan's room. Logan follows and Carlos goes to bed in the room he and James are sharing.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. He can always find out where I live. I'll just sleep on the couch." I grab a blanket and lay down on the couch. Before I know it, I'm out like a light and feel strong arms wrap around me.

"It's just me. I'll protect you all I need to." I hear James whisper. I loosen up and go off to sleep.

**James' POV**

She looks so cute when she's asleep.

_**Lately, I found myself thinking**_

_**Been dreaming about you a lot **_

_**And up in my head, I'm your boyfriend**_

_**But that's one thing you've already got**_

Her phone dings and I grab it in case I need to delete it. Who knows? It might be a threat message from her raper, but it turns out to be Beck.

_**He drives to school every morning **_

_**While I walk alone in my brain**_

_**He'd kill me without any warning**_

_**If he took a look in my brain**_

_From: Beck _

_To: Jade_

_Tori told me you tried to wreck her Prome. Maybe if you hadn't done that, you wouldn't have gotten raped. _

_**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? **_

_**Well, if it was me then I would **_

_**Would he hold you when you're feeling low?**_

_**Baby, you should know that I would**_

_**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?**_

_**Well, if it was me then I would**_

_**Would he hold you when you're feeling low?**_

_**Baby, you should know that I would **_

I decide to text back for her.

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade _

_How can you be so insensitive? I got raped Beck. Does that not mean anything to you?_

I delete both messages, from Beck and sent to him, and put her phone down the way it was put. How could he say that? That's not what a true boyfriend does.

_**Back in my head, we were kissing**_

_**I thought things were going alright**_

_**With a sign on my back saying "kick me" **_

_**Reality ruined my life**_

The next thing I know is that it was morning when Jade wakes me up by getting up. She yawns and walks to the refrigerator.

_**It feels like I'm constantly plying**_

_**A game that I'm destined to lose**_

_**Because I can't compete with your boyfriend**_

_**He's got 27 tattoos**_

"Jade, I scheduled an appointment for you at the doctor." Mama Knight says as she walks into the room. Jade drops the milk and it spill all over the floor.

_**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? **_

_**Well if it was me, then I would**_

_**Would he hold you when you're feeling low?**_

_**Baby, you should know that I would**_

_**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? **_

_**Well, if it was me then I would**_

_**Would he hold you when you're feeling low?**_

_**Baby, you should know that I would**_

"What?" Jade shouted with rage. She gave her a glare. The guys, hearing the conversation join.

"Jade, we got to make sure you're not infected with something he had. The appointment is in 30 minutes." Jade glares at her as she walks out.

"I'll go with her." Carlos says.

"How about we all go?"

_**Would he please you?**_

_**Would he kiss you?**_

_**Would he treat you like I would?**_

_**Would he touch you?**_

_**Would he need you? **_

_**Would he love you like I would?**_

"Jade, I should tell you something. Yesterday, while you were sleeping, Beck sent you a message." I hand her the phone and it's already put on the text.

"Wow...wow! I can't believe he would say that. I barely did anything physically bad to Vega."

"Yeah."

"I want revenge.

**Jade's POV**

Are you freaking kidding me, Beck? Seriously. Well, you're gonna regret that. "I'll be right back." I walk to a different room and call Doug. Yep, you thought right. If he wants to rape someone, he can rape Vega. This is not a story about forgiveness.


End file.
